


Blood and Metal

by Shinyredfinish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional characters and tags will be added as I go, Human Experimentation, I Have a mighty Thirst and I stamped this out very quickly, I am back on my shit again ay? Are you noticing a pattern here, I feel I at least kept to Ultron's canon shitlord-iness, I like bastards and I can't deny, Kidnapping, No i will not elaborate on them, Other, Rating May Change, There's quite a few details that make no sense, Ultron is a bastard, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Ultron, dark themes, you'll see ;) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyredfinish/pseuds/Shinyredfinish
Summary: You find a malfunctioning drone one day, and take pity on it when it begs for your help. Once repaired enough to move about on his own, though, he betrays you, taking you and locking you in a cell. He tells you his vision for the future. One that starts with you.





	Blood and Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boundless [Ultron x Reader x Vision]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034587) by [Monitored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monitored/pseuds/Monitored). 



> So after watching Endgame I decided to revisit the other Avengers movies, and I just... forgot how deep my immense thirst for Ultron was. I checked out some works for Ultron/reader because I'm shameless and I love the metal bastard, and I quickly ran out of content to read. I was super inspired to write something after reading "Boundless" by Monitored(great read! Check it out) so I wrote this. 
> 
> Yes, there's some inconsistencies and weirdness in the story. I don't care. Like picking a lock with a plastic fork? Just assume Ultron invests in shitty locks I dunno. Don't think about it too much
> 
> Seriously, though. Go check out "Boundless"! The full title is "Boundless [Ultron x Reader x Vision]" and hgkghg it's seriously a good read. I wish I could write that phenomenally

You taste metal.

 

It’s funny, really. Everything in your life suddenly seems to revolve around metal now. From the iron bars that keep you trapped here to the sharp bite of your captor’s fingers against your chilled skin, it’s all you know anymore.

 

When you first met him, he was dying. The shell of his body lie on the ground, still smoldering in the ruin that surrounded it.

 

He didn’t see you. You don’t think he could, with the extensive damage, but he heard your approach and _begged_. He said he was afraid. Said he didn’t want to die.

 

You took pity on him. Took him home to your garage, patched him as best you could and them took him to a friend to do the rest. Your friend was much more tech-savvy than you were. You knew how to weld and solder, but your knowledge still extended mostly to jumpstarting your car and replacing a tire than repairing a sentient robot.

 

Your friend tended to the delicate details and you helped where you could. Soon enough, the strange metal being was repaired enough to walk again.

 

He killed your friend immediately.

 

He then turned to you and pulled the tire iron you’d armed yourself with out of your hands easily, then punched you in the eye hard enough to rupture a blood vessel. You only know it ruptured because when you woke up in this cell, your eye was still bleeding.

 

You didn’t speak to him. Not at first. He’d deliver your meals, stand at the bars and watch you while you ate, and then retrieve the tray from you when you finished.

 

He seemed to be waiting for you to crack, for the silence to finally get to you. It worked.

 

“Do you get off to this?” You asked him, finally, after he’d stopped by your cell to deliver another meal. The question made him cock his head to the side, regarding you. He looked different from when you found him… likely he’s been repairing himself now that he’s capable enough of getting around.

 

“To what?” He asks. Yep. He’s definitely been doing repairs. You can hear it in the way he sounds so much more… human. His voice lacks the distinct static garble you’d heard the first time he spoke to you.

 

“To watching me eat. Is this a fetish thing for you?” You sneer, poking at your food with the plastic fork he gave you, “Because I’m going to be honest: I’m not digging it.”

 

The robot makes a face that you assume is a scowl, stepping closer to the bars of your cell, “I could let you starve, you know. Maybe that’d ‘get me off’, as you so crudely put it.”

 

“Why don’t you? Why am I even here?”

 

He steps back away from the bars and makes an about-face, gesturing lazily with a metal hand, “I felt the need for company. You were the closest candidate, so I figured you’d do well enough.”

 

You felt a surge of indignance at his dismissal. He’s keeping you here simply because you were the closest one around? Why not your friend? He could have at least made _them_ help with his repairs.

 

“Yeah, and I can smell your horseshit from here.”

 

That’s enough to get his attention again. He turns back to you, regarding you with an unreadable expression. Then he starts to laugh. It catches you off guard, how human it sounds.

 

“Maybe that too.” He hums, and the door to your cell opens, allowing him to step inside the confined space.

 

You skitter as far away from him as you can(which is really just the end of the small cot you sleep on), but he’s at your side in two long strides, using his height to lean over you and box you in.

 

“I will spit directly into your mouth if you don’t back off,” You warn him, for lack of a better threat. You _could_ threaten to punch him, at the risk of sounding like an idiot. The both of you know that would shatter your hand(or just hurt you very badly) if you tried.

 

The metal man chuckles, reaching forward to touch your face. Your mouth suddenly goes dry and you find yourself unable to follow through on your threat—not that you would have, anyway. Cool metal swipes along your cheekbone, tracing a line up to your brow with a touch you didn’t think possible from the monster that slaughtered your friend.

 

You hiss as he applies pressure there, testing the bruise that still hasn’t gone away from him sucker punching you in the eye.

 

“Your eye is healing nicely.” He rumbles, shifting to grab your jaw to inspect your face better.

 

“No thanks to you.”

 

He huffs, releasing you and exiting the cell. You don’t say anything else, watching him leave. He left the tray with you. You look down at it, thinking.

 

~

 

When he returns, your cell is empty. The tray is on the floor, the cell door is wide open, and with the remainder of the food he’d given you, you’d left some very _choice_ words for him on the concrete floor of the cell.

 

You, meanwhile, were sprinting through the facility. You didn’t know where you were, and you certainly didn’t expect the building to be as big as it was. You’d been wandering for fifteen minutes looking for an exit, running in a circle at least twice now.

 

Behind you, you hear metal footsteps. By the time you turn around it’s too late. He’s standing a few feet away, looking far too relaxed considering your escape attempt. You wonder if calling him a “fucker” through smearing food on the floor was too much. Then you remember that he’s a monster, who killed your friend and has been keeping you here against your will and realize you could’ve done better.

 

“I’m impressed. How did you even manage this?” He asks, folding his hands in front of him nonchalantly.

 

You don’t answer, instead watching him warily, so he continues, “Did you pick the lock with the fork?”

 

“No.” Yes, you did. It was a pain in the ass, too, but you didn’t want him to stop allowing you a fork because then you wouldn’t be able to break out of the cell so easily.

 

He simply shakes his head at you and sighs. “You’re making this difficult.”

 

“I get that a lot.”

 

“You realize I’m not going to allow you utensils anymore.”

 

“I told you already, I didn’t use the fork.”

 

“And I can smell your horseshit from here,” He says, mimicking you from earlier. You scowl at him, and he smiles condescendingly in return, reaching a hand out towards you, “Come back now. We both know you can’t outrun me.”

 

“Actually, I don’t know that. I haven’t seen you run,” You tell him.

 

“Ah, but you know you can’t run from me. I’m made of metal. I’m stronger than you. I don’t need to breathe or rest. Even if I weren’t faster than you, I can still outlast you.” He makes a beckoning motion with his hand, growing impatient, “Come.”

 

“You’re right,” You tell him. He looks pleased by your response.

 

You regret not seeing the look on his face when you spin around and sprint down the hall. You’re sure it was priceless, if the exasperated sigh you hear behind you is any indication.

 

You make it to the end of the hall and just turn the corner when you find yourself flying. You hit the wall and your head cracks against it, blood filling your mouth and stars flashing across your vision. As you’re still reeling from the blow, you feel a cold metal hand clamp around the back of your neck, picking you up like a disobedient kitten.

 

“I wanted to do this the easy way,” He sighs, unperturbed as he carries you back. Your vision clears just enough to watch as the two of you pass your cell. Maybe calling him a “fucker” was a bit too much, after all.

 

He’s taking you somewhere different in the facility now, and once your mind stops reeling from the blow—and probably a concussion—you start to thrash and pry at his hand. It doesn’t budge, and in response to your struggles his fingers tighten around your throat. Not enough to actually choke you, but the threat is there. You stop fighting, falling limp again and letting him carry you off.

 

Minutes pass. It feels like he’s walking you in circles; the walls and floors are all the same, featureless grey.

 

Finally, the two of you enter a small room, lined with technology you don’t recognize. Your eyes land on the table in the center and your veins chill at the sight. It’s an operating table.

 

He hauls you onto the table as you begin to flail and shriek, pinning you there by your throat.

 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this so soon,” He drawls, ignoring your panic as he secures you to the table with straps, “I haven’t been very forthcoming with you, and I apologize for that. I said I kept you here for company. That’s part of it, but…”

 

He steps away from the table, moving to circle behind you, out of sight. You crane your head to keep an eye on him, chest heaving with panic, but he’s too far for you to see.

 

“I’ve had this thought. A vision, if you will. I see a world of peace. Of beings… better than men. Perfect.” He continues, returning to your side with a small metal device in his hand, “And you… You’re the beginning."

 

“W-wait. Wait!” You yelp as he reaches forward, pressing the device to your neck.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t have any better means of doing this, but I don’t have quite the access to anesthetics as doctors might have, so this will sting a bit.” He presses a finger to your neck, right where the metal meets your skin. You gasp as electricity erupts from the device, quickly forcing you into unconsciousness.


End file.
